


The Bow, the Arrow, and the Wardrobe

by SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, Teen wolf next gen, allison Argent's daughter, allison argent - Freeform, au i guess, the packs kids!, the title is based off of the first Narnia movie, yassss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME/pseuds/SIMPLYSPARKLINGTAPANGAME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Argent has been hiding a secret from her daughter and she's bound and determined to find it out. So, she hatches an (almost) foolproof plan and puts it to action one Friday night. What she see's is not what she expected. </p><p>or the one where  Allison and Isaac have a kid and because her daughter is human, (and lets be honest, some past experiences with katanas) She decides to keep her away from the supernatural world. This includes hiding that she's a hunter.<br/>Sorry I suck at summaries. But please read</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bow, the Arrow, and the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> OK so This is one of my next gen stories. I still have yet to post Maori's full back story yet but here's the basics.
> 
> -Allison and Isaac are her parents  
> -Allison decided that she wanted to keep her daughter away from the supernatural because of her past experiences as a (partly dead) teenager.  
> -Allison trains with her weapons you'll see this later  
> -every other Friday, her parents go to pack bonding night  
> -Genim is Sterek's son and also her best friend
> 
> Also not edited completely. sorry This is a majorly rough rough draft

Maori knew that her mom was hiding something from her, she could feel it. Her mom would always go into her room and lock the door, sometimes being in there for hours, other times only a few minutes. The older woman would even leave with a big black bag, after doing whatever it was she did in there, to come back an hour later looking like she had just came from the gym. The even stranger thing was that her dad would never go in there with her. He would often acknowledge the fact that she was in there like today when She smiled at her husband and closed the door, leading to the little click of the lock. Her father only had a small funny smile on his face as he shook his head as he walked down the stairs. She had no clue what was going on in there but she was determined to find out.  
Maori soon started tracking what day and time her mother would leave. She found out that her mom would alternate her schedule bi-weekly. The first week would be on Mondays and Thursdays. Her mother would go into her room at 5:30, leave her room and the house at 5:40, and then be back around 6:30; always making sure to be on time for dinner at seven after going back inter her room and cleaning up. The next week would be the same except she would leave on Tuesdays. Fridays would be different though. Fridays were the only times that Her father, Isaac, would leave with her mom. They would be gone around the time she came home at 4:00, sometimes she would catch them running late to say goodbye, and come home around noon the next day. She knew that these outings were different though, her mother never locked the door and her parents would leave $30.00 on the table with a note saying to have fun and that they would be home tomorrow. Normally she would just leave most of the money alone and cook dinner and watch movies, she might even go to the gym, but mostly she would invite Genim over. She could swear that one time that she heard her mother’s laugh over the phone once, which led to even more suspicion.  
Finally, one day, Maori got her chance to see what was going on behind closed doors. Her parents had told her earlier that day that they would be going out to dinner and a movie and she would have to cook dinner for herself that night. Maori knew that tonight, with both her parents out of the house at the same time, she would be able to finally see what her mother had been hiding from her.  
Once her parents left, she waited for ten minutes to make sure they wouldn’t come back and put her plan into action. She had a sure two and a half hours before, and if, they arrived back home and she was going to utilize every second of it. Maori had often heard her mother shuffling around and it always sounded like it was in the middle of the room to the left of the door, so she knew what she needed to investigate. The wardrobe. Standing in front of the it, she took a deep breath, she honestly had no idea what she would find, all she knew was that she wasn’t going to waste her Fridays doing this. She wanted to make sure she was extra precaution because this was her mom she was invading; she had on rubber gloves that Uncle Scott’s mom had given her. She wasn’t going to leave a trace of her behind.  
After a few minutes of carefully shoving clothes around the wardrobe, Maori was about to give up. She backed up a little to give the doors of the piece of furniture room to shut when she saw it, a little hunter green piece of paper sticking out from under a loose piece of paneling making up the back of the wardrobe. Maori grabbed the corner and tugged the fake piece of wood out and put it onto the floor, leaning it up against the side of the bed behind her. When she turned around, her mouth dropped open. There before her, lay shelves upon shelves full of Chinese ring daggers, pistols, unusually high voltage tasers, bullets, and much more all stacked neatly on shelves built inside the wall. And right smack dab in the middle of it all was a big, beautiful, black crossbow. It was polished and shining like new in the bedrooms lamps light. She smiled and resisted the strong urge to pick it up and fire an arrow into something as payback for keeping all these weapons away from her knowledge. “So this is what you have been hiding from me…” She mutters. The next thing she knows, she is whipping her phone out and dialing Genim’s familiar number. After a few rings he picks up, “hey, what’s up?” he asks in a quiet voice.

Still staring at the load of weapons in front of her, she replies in a sly tone. “Come over. You need to see this.” and hangs up. She turns to face the bow and gives it a sly smile. If mom wanted to hide something from her then she’ll get payback.

She’ll never know what hit her.

**Author's Note:**

> So the whole revenge part is just Maori's way of "fine I'll show her. I'll teach myself and prove to her that she didn't have to hide this shit."  
> Damn Teenagers and their newfangled way of getting revenge.


End file.
